onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=6 and 7 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Zoro |rating=13.3 |rank=7 }} "Morgan vs Luffy! Who's This Mysterious Beautiful Young Girl?" is the 3rd episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary Luffy and Zoro fight the Marines captained by Morgan for surviving execution. They manage to defeat Morgan which earns them the respect from the townspeople and the Marines in that base. Coby is finally able to fulfill his dream of joining the Marines and Luffy sets sail to his next adventure with Zoro as his first crew member. Long Summary Luffy delivers Zoro's sword and Zoro explains that he uses all three for his sword style. Luffy demands Zoro to choose between joining forces or die there by the Marines. Zoro agrees to join Luffy while the Marines are in shock at how Luffy was able to deflect their bullets. Captain Morgan realizes that Luffy must have eaten a Devil Fruit, and after Zoro asks him Luffy responds that he did, the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Captain Morgan explains about the mysterious Devil Fruits, giving rumored examples of the ability to breathe fire and the ability to create tsunamis. Luffy then hands the three swords to Zoro in exchange for Zoro joining his crew. Zoro accepts the terms, saying how he cannot die yet, and that he must fulfill his vow, and says that if Luffy gets in the way of Zoro's dream, Zoro will kill him. With his swords, Zoro frees himself from the cross. Morgan orders the soldiers to attack, so they draw their swords and charge. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Muchi to wipe them all out. This makes Morgan livid, so he removes his coat and declares that he is Axe Hand Morgan, and will handle the job himself. Luffy accepts the challenge and charges at Morgan, taking a swing, but Morgan blocks with his axe. The two engage in a great battle, with all of Morgan's attacks missing and Luffy gaining the upper hand, knocking Morgan to the ground and pounding him with his fists. Helmeppo then puts a gun to Coby's head, ordering that he stop attacking or he'll kill Coby. Coby declares that he will not stand in the way of Luffy's dream, even if it means death. Luffy turns toward Helmeppo and gets ready to attack, but Morgan stands up behind Luffy. Just as Morgan swings his axe, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Pistol to strike Helmeppo in the face and send him flying. Morgan's axe, however, does not reach Luffy's head because Zoro slashes him across the chest. Morgan collapses on the ground, defeated, and Luffy, Zoro, and Coby are surprised to see the Marines toss their weapons into the air in celebration of their captain's demise. Elsewhere, Nami finds the location of a map in the Marine base, but there is a note from Buggy there instead, saying he took the map already. Later, Luffy, Zoro, and Coby are in the town restaurant with Rika and her mom. They eat their fill, and Rika asks where Luffy is headed to next. Luffy replies that he is going to the Grand Line to find One Piece, and Coby responds with horror, saying how the Grand Line is a dangerous place, also known as the Pirate's Graveyard. Luffy remains confident in his dream. Zoro asks how many members there are in Luffy's crew, and Luffy replies that Zoro is the first one. He then points out the boat they'll be riding in. At that moment, the Marines step into the restaurant, and as Luffy and Zoro are pirates, they must leave the island immediately. Though the people are unhappy about this since Morgan abused them too, the leader, Lieutenant Ripper points out that they will not report them to Marine Headquarters to repay the favor for getting rid of Morgan. Luffy and Zoro get ready to go, and the head of the Marines asks if Coby is with them. Luffy goes on to explain that Coby spent time aboard Alvida's pirate ship as her slave, and this makes Coby angry as it will ruin his chances of enrolling in the Marines. Coby has had enough and he punches Luffy, he then punches Coby. The Marines see Coby is not with them, and so order Luffy and Zoro to leave. As they do, Coby asks to join the Marines, and is accepted. Outside, Luffy and Zoro climb into their boat, and as they set sail, the Marines salute them for saving the town, including Coby. Coby vows to meet Luffy again, as a Marine meeting a pirate. Later, Zoro asks Luffy why Luffy wants to become Pirate King so badly. Luffy replies that he made a promise to the man that gave him his straw hat, and that he will not break that promise, no matter what. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Ririka treats Luffy and his comrades at home with a meal, while in the episode she's a bartender. *The first eyecatcher is Luffy's, but Nami's theme plays. The second eyecatcher is Zoro's, but Luffy's theme plays. *To the Grand Line Part One' plays while Coby is explaining about the Grand Line. *This is the last episode of the Captain Morgan Arc. *Morgan is defeated. *Helmeppo is defeated. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 3 de:Morgan vs Luffy! Nazo no Bishōjo wa dare? it:Episodio 3 003 003